


Double Showers

by EroWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathing, Double Penetration, F/M, Itachi is slow burn material, Kisa is such a tease, Kisame is a BEAST, Multi, NSFW, POV Original Female Character, POV Second Person, Shower Sex, Threesome, as always, caressing, no not in the butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroWriter/pseuds/EroWriter
Summary: So what do you get when you're in a bathhouse alone with two hot a** Akatsuki members?Yeah, you already get it.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awolangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awolangel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maid with Benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238795) by [awolangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awolangel/pseuds/awolangel). 



> The title speaks for itself. 😏  
> My goal is at least 3 chapters. Depends on how this turns out. I wanted to write out this scenario of shower sex with two of the hottest guys in the Akatsuki.  
> But anyways, another gift for awolangel. I'm hyped up on this thing, so I'm just servin' the yummies tonight!  
> Hope to post chapter 2 soon. So in the meantime...enjoy~
> 
> BGM:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yb600HIorbw
> 
> Please do not repost my works  
> ©Original characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Baths feel amazing. You just love how the hot steamy water sinks deep into your smooth skin. Relaxing your tense muscles and mind. As tiny droplets ran through every curve of your body...including _there_ as well. 

You wanted to try out the new bathhouse that just opened in a small village nearby. Of course, getting permission from Pain, both of you agreed it's best for you to leave out during early morning hours or late at night, where not many people are out.

However, you didn't go alone. You decided Kisame and Itachi would be the best company to have around. You'll already know how things will go down between Hidan, you, and Kakuzu. You'll never see the end of it.

You made sure you packed everything you needed. Towel, soap, deodorant, change of clothes, and your rich shea and cocoa butter lotion. You just love how it makes your skin feel so smooth and refreshing.  
Soon as you packed up your small traveling bag, you heard some footsteps stop at your doorway. Of course to no surprise you see Hidan with that devilish grin on his face. Now what does he want?

"Hey babe~ Where are you going this time?" "Heading to the new bathhouse that opened. I was told they have great services, so I wanted to try it out~" you said with a bit of a shrug. You tried to hurry by him to keep the two guys from waiting too long, but this perverted freak wouldn't let you off so easily.

"Hey now, wait a minute. How come I wasn't told about this?? I wanna go!" You let out a sigh of frustration. You already know where this is gonna lead to, so you try to cut it short. "Hidan, it's just for a couple of hours. It's not like I'll be there for 3 days. We can go some other time when you don't have a mission".

You suddenly felt your face heated up, thinking about what _could_ happen if he were to tag along. Why do you always have to feel so weird towards these guys? "To hell with the mission. I already got one service planned out...and it's more enjoyable than what they give". As he leans in for a kiss while slowly grabbing your ass, Hidan paused when he saw Itachi walking down the hallway. You pushed Hidan aside to turn towards him. " _sighs_ sorry, Itachi. He was holding me up. As usual." You said, rolling your eyes to the side. Itachi formed a small smile on his face, not being bothered by it. "No, it's fine. I just wanted to make sure you have everything". "Yes! I have everything~"

You gave Hidan a small kiss on the nose and waved him goodbye. Still pouting as ever, but calmed down a little with a blush on his face as he needed to get ready to head out as well with Kakuzu. Of course you promised him again you both will go together. I'm sure he can't wait for that day to come.

As soon as you and Itachi arrived outside, you saw Kisame leaning against a tree with his bag in hand as well. Both of them decided to wear normal clothing. Even if the destination was in an area where not much rumors of the Akatsuki was known, they still had to be cautious. Itachi was wearing a normal t-shirt with pants and sandals. Same as with Kisame, except he wore a long navy blue tank top which showed his defined biceps. _Was he dressing like this on purpose?_

Anyways, as you two approached he picked up his bag getting ready to leave. He looked down smiling at you. "Are you guys ready?" "Yes. We're all set". Itachi said. He turns towards you as you yourself nodded in agreement. "So which one of us do you want to carry you?" _Oh no, here we go again._ As much as you three have been going places together, you would think they would've come up with who's gonna carry who while you were packing. Even if it's for your...respect to choose, it's exhausting.

"Why does it have to be all on me? I thought it was settled..." Pouting and kicking the dirt under your feet, you heard Kisame snicker, walking closer to you. "It's not like the two of us don't want to carry you, sweetheart. We just want to make sure you have a say-so as well." You glanced at Itachi, to which he agreed as well.  
Problem is, is that you didn't want to choose someone to make the other think that person would be a favorite. From the past few trips, you've been choosing Kisame. Even though these two are strong men, you didn't want to put much strain on Itachi. And not just physically either. But you also don't want to underestimate his strength.  
"Eh...okay...I guess Itachi? And...if it's possible...can we walk back?" You asked with a bit of uncertainty. Deep down you knew they may not agree to the last part. You just hated them carrying a burden. Now you wonder why you're thinking all down like this...

"Hmm, I suppose that could work. After all, the village isn't that far. If need be, we'll travel from the treetops if things get suspicious". You nodded in agreement. Once things were settled, you threw your backpack over your back and began positioning yourself on Itachi....however you thought too it may not be wise for him to carry you and the bag all at once, so you had an idea in mind.  
"Hey umm...Kisame..." Shyly looking up to him. "I was wondering...do you mind if you could carry my bag for me? I don't want to strain his back.." "I don't mind at all, sweetheart." He said, taking your bag over his shoulder as you climbed back on Itachi's back.

You swore, these two are the sweetest.


	2. Soaked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let your imagination take its course.
> 
> BGM❤: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRhT4Y1sLu4

As you three arrived in the village, not many people were out of course. Maybe one or two to squeeze in some morning exercise. It was a pretty small area with some hotel sections and food stands. You looked around to take in the surroundings. It was indeed peaceful. "Alright, let's get going~"

When you guys walked into the building it was completely empty. Not like it was closed, but it seemed to not be as busy as it is during the day. _Lucky us!_ You thought.  
At the end of the hallway there were three sections:

One for men  
One for women  
And one for family and friends.

You guessed it was for those having parties and such...but then too it depends on what kind of parties they would have. You scratch your head as you try to hide the smile forming on your face, thinking about whether to go in that room with the guys. Of course you doubt nothing would happen involving Itachi, but Kisame is a whole different story.

Just imagining him washing every part of your body for you as he slowly washes your wet soaked folds, trying not to make a sound while he- 

"(y/n)!" Snapping out your....dirty lustful thoughts, you looked up to Itachi standing in front of you. _Why the hell was he so close?!_ "Um yes?!" "Are you alright? I called you four times". Oh God, how embarrassing! "O-oh...I'm sorry. I was...just...thinking if we could go into that room?" You pointed over right where the bathing room for families were. You glared at Kisame who was still dying from laughter after what happened. You don't know who was worse. Him or Hidan.  
"I..I don't mind. If it's okay with Itachi..haha..." He too formed a bit of blush on his face. Despite him teasing you he sure does show his cute moments, so you couldn’t stay mad at him. "Yes...I..don't mind at all." Itachi said as he walked on into the room. You realized there was a bit of hesitation into what he said. Was this really okay?

Stripping off your clothing you took along what you needed and prepared yourself. You turned on the shower with a push of a button as the hot water ran down your body. "Wow, this feels so good!" You said to yourself. The soap suds were starting to form, lathering up on your skin. New sponges were already provided. You had a feeling you forgot something. Thankfully there's no worries.  
Soon as you were about to rinse off, you saw Kisame and Itachi walk in with towels wrapped loosely around their waists. The steam was already making them sweat. Forming that glistening effect on their skin. You had to hurry before you started getting all heated up again.  
"Oh? Already finished?" Kisame asked as he turned on his own shower right beside you, with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Well...I ummm..almost, I guess.." You couldn't help but to glance at his not even fully erect dick that looked like it needed some washing as well. You shook away the thought as he caught you staring at it. Smirking. "Do you wanna wash me, (y/n)?" You flinched as he caught onto your idea. There was no use of hiding how you were feeling. These guys can see right through you...Kisame at least.  
"No...no it's fine! I mean..." "No offense, but there must have been some reason you chose this room than a separate one. Am I right~?" Walking to you, you turned off the water, getting ready to get a good long soaking. "N..no, I just wanted to spend some time together. That's all." There was an intense silence that filled the room. Itachi was minding his own business but couldn't help but listen. Why wasn't he backing you up? Unless he's thinking about it too..  
“And spend some time doing what exactly~?” Showing off his huge grin, your face to your neck was a deep shade of red. Believe it or not, if Kisame didn’t see it, you’re for sure Itachi does….and he too is staring right at you! “Just...just for bathing. What is with you pressuring me to spill out an answer all of a sudden? Trying to prove a point or something?” 

You were frustrated by the fact not only Kisame knows what you’re really thinking, but knowing Itachi is here as well...you wouldn’t know what to do with him. Despite that toned body he has and his jet black hair which lays on his wet skin, curving on his defined muscles….was he even the type to have sex with someone who’s experienced? What if he ends up like Deidara? But here you go...doubting and underestimating him without even trying to discover his deep desires. 

“Wasn’t trying to prove a point or anything like that....” Kisame says, softening his grin to a gentle smile. “Seems like it’s already _proven_ ”.He points to your chest, just to realize your nipples were so hard, they were outlined perfectly with the towel you had wrapped around your chest. Great...all thanks to those thoughts it made you like this. “It...it’s because I’m starting to get cold! Stop pointing out the obvious!” He lets out a deep chuckle that sends a shiver straight down to your clit. He walks behind you until you feel heat radiating from his chest. You backed up on him to feel his toned chest pressed against you. There’s NO way you can get out of this situation. And how Itachi is staring at you sends shivers down your spine. 

That’s when you knew you needed a release. 

Kisame moved some of your hair out of the way to expose your neck. Planting gentle kisses on you, you couldn’t hold back an “AH!” as he grabbed your tense breasts and started massaging them. You just loved the way he played with your nipples. They didn’t really hurt when he pinched them, but just the right amount of pain that made you leak with excitement. As the towel dropped, you held back your voice by covering your mouth with both hands. You don’t want Itachi to see you like this. Sure you two exchanged teases, but seeing yourself in front of him like this was embarrassing...and exciting at the same time. 

“Mmm...just as i expected. You _were_ waiting for this.” His hot minty breath tickled your ear as he whispered lowly, licking every inch to find your sweet spots. “Ah…! No..! Not there..!” Your sweet moans filled the whole room. For sure you wished _something else_ needed to be filled. You couldn’t help but to feel Kisame’s now hard dick pressed between your buttcheeks. Precum started to drip down on the lower curve of your back. 

You were aching so badly, your sweet juices poured down on your legs as he slowly ran his hand to your swollen clit caressing it. You didn’t even notice how wet you were until you heard the sounds of your velvety lips...crying for a release.


	3. Flooded Ecstasy

Running slow circles around your clit, your knees buckled as you try to hold back your orgasm, but was too late when he pinched it hard enough to make you quiver. It was a bit too intense you started to see stars. You weren’t expecting this to feel this good, but no complaints so you enjoyed it. Turning your head to face him, Kisame smashed your lips into his for a passionate kiss. His tongue entwined with yours as you reached up to him to hold him tightly as your body calms down a little from your orgasm.  
Not noticing sounds of footsteps approaching you from behind, you felt hands caressing your waist. Eyes widened, you turn to face Itachi who was staring right into your eyes. You couldn’t help but to not look away. “I...Itachi...what are you…?” Without a word he lifts up your chin to place his soft lips onto yours. No hesitation or fear, you melt into the feeling as you taste the raw flavor of him in your mouth. Oh, this guy knows how to work those lips. You wrapped your arms around him tightly. Thankfully he wasn’t as tall as Kisame, so there was no use of standing on your tiptoes. He ran his hands down the curve of your back slowly and back up using his short nails, making you moan while still tasting his lips.

Kisame on the other hand guided his hand at the back of your leaking pussy to place in two thick fingers to thrust inside. You broke away from the kiss to let out whines and whimpers on how good it felt, feeling his perfect fingers inside you. Your walls were getting sensitive as another orgasm was right on the edge. To add onto the effect, Itachi slipped his hand right to your swelled reddened clit, rubbing circles around it. You squeezed your hands on his shoulders as you felt wetness dripping to the floor, soaking Itachi’s hand. “Oh my God…! Sh/t!!” You cried out as another orgasm flooded out of you. You tried catching your breath, but Kisame turned you to him and devoured your lips letting out short breaths. 

Itachi placed his hands onto your breasts, smearing your hot juices on them and licking your nipples, filling his mouth with the sweetness you served. “Hah...seems like you’re enjoying the taste, aren’t you Itachi”? You turn and watch Itachi take in your nipples and pinch them as you twitch in their grasp. “Itachi, not too much...please...they’re….Aah!” The nips were overly sensitive, they started to sore….but not to a point you’ll cry out in pain. He looked up at you with his dark eyes, as if you’re being sinked into a dark abyss. He finally stops sucking them and licks his lips. “It is indeed sweet. As you described it.”  
“Huh? You t-told him?” you shrieked as you glared at Kisame as he nodded. Since when did he discussed to Itachi on how you tasted? Was Itachi curious this whole time? “So...you were okay with this, Itachi?” You felt a bit relieved as he nodded with a smile on his face. Your heart raced so much you wanted to faint...but this wasn’t the time to make a scene. “I wanted to wait for the right time to engage into such an activity. Or at least take our time with this.” Caressing your face, tears started to form in your eyes again. You were so happy that he also wanted you, but waded out until it was right for you both. “I’m glad you felt the same way, Itachi. Makes...me want you even more”. You smashed lips against his as it turned heated all over again. As you both sucked on each other's tongues, Kisame lifted one of your legs up to expose your wet pussy. You held onto Itachi tightly trying not to lose balance. God, Kisame was so strong! “Why don’t we try something new with (y/n) today…” Leaning in to catch your full attention. “I suppose we both can make her feel good as we fill her up until she is full”. You shivered from his deepened voice as those words penetrated you. You’ve already had your fill with Deidara and Kisame one time, so...it shouldn’t be difficult now. You felt Itachi’s leaking cock rubbing against your clit as he finishes ravishing you lips. You couldn’t help but whimper as his head kept teasing your swollen bulb. You let out a few breaths as you try and tell him to enter inside you. Understanding your message, he positions himself at your entrance, slowly going inside in case you need to get used to his size. 

He was slightly curved so he hit all the best areas...not even halfway in. “I...Itachi! It’s so big..!” He twitched at your words as you held tightly onto him. As soon as you were ready to orgasm, you felt Kisame’s entering you as well. The pressure started to get intense, but you stretched out perfectly as soon as they gave you a moment to adjust. As in sync, they both thrust inside you as you start to orgasm. Juices started pouring out of you as Kisame started to squeeze your nipples from behind. You moaned out their names as both their dicks filled you up with their precum. You tried to hold back so you would come with them, but it didn’t help much as Itachi’s abdomen was rubbing against your swelled up clit. After a few thrusts you come again, squirting out your passionate fluids onto their thick cocks. 

“Aaah!! _Yes!_ More…! Please..! _Hic_ don’t stop..!” Holding onto Itachi, he sped up a bit more as he heard your crying commands. Tears wouldn't stop flowing from your reddened eyes. “(y/n)...you feel so good...like I’m melting inside you”. Whispering for only you to hear, you cried in another orgasm as you released on their dicks, wringing you out. Kisame positioned his body to go deeper into you until he was about to come himself. His grunts made him sound predatory; sending shivers all over your body. His strong arms held onto you for better support, holding onto his arms.

“I’m about to come, sweetheart..hah...this might be off subject, but have you taken your pill..?” You could barely understand what he said as your mind was clouded with what was going on, but you did hear something about a pill. “Y..yes...I tooked it…!” “Then….let us flood you out..” “Aah! _YES!_ ” Their thrusting started to become faster than it already was. You felt them swelling inside you as you’re almost at your final orgasm.  
Itachi came first, feeling the hot liquids fill you as they hit your g-spot and other sensitive areas. There was a tingling feeling but it felt so good. You came as well as another flow of juices poured out of you, having your clit rubbed against Itachi once again. The oversensitivity was becoming overwhelming, you had to find a way to let yourself down...but it wasn’t over yet. Soon as Kisame let in a few more short thrusts, his body became stiff as he let out a sexy deep grunt and shot his load. The tingling feeling came back but was a bit faint. “Oh sh/t…!!” you whimpered into Itachi’s shoulder. You still felt his come filling you up. Just how backed up was he these past few weeks??

As you three settled down, both men pulled out gently to let you sit down on the bath stool and lean against the wall. Your body felt like complete jelly, you’re not sure if you’ll stand up for another three weeks. You saw both guys sitting right beside you catching their breaths. Kisame looked like he swam around the world with no chakra, while Itachi just looked...well...worn completely out. Seconds later one of them broke the silence. “So...how was that, kitten? Did you enjoy your deep cleaning?” Looking down at him with sleepy eyes, you let out a scoff and a bit of a laugh. _So he’s ready for another round, huh?_ “If you’re trying to get me aroused again by what you said...it’s not helping. Like...not at ALL…” You both let out a chuckle, knowing it was just a joke. There’s no way Kisame nor you could go another round. You looked over at Itachi who was knocked out. , _Was it that good to him?_ You thought to yourself. 

Well...you couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it. He looked like he was happy to do it with you finally. As to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's all folks!  
> Omg, I think I burned my eyes out on this one.  
> I hope this satisfied your thirst. If not...read it again. 😏🤣 Leave a comment on how it was to you guys. I tried to imagine the action in my head as usual. I think Reader may need a 3 week vacation to recover from all the "work".😏


End file.
